The present invention relates to a wheel and leg assembly for a travel bag, and relates more particularly to such a wheel and leg assembly which can be adjusted to fit the width of any of a variety of travel bags.
A travel bag is generally equipped with a pair of wheels and a pair of legs at the bottom so that it can be stably supported on the ground in a vertical position when it is not moved. As the corners of regular travel bags are made smoothly curved, the legs cannot be fastened around the corners. Therefore, the legs are commonly fastened to a bottom wall at the bottom of the travel bag. However, this installation may cause the travel bag to fall when heavy things are loaded in the travel bag at one side.